


Rogue Gaia

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, i guess, tripophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta wakes up to something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue Gaia

Nepeta wakes up one day coughing. Dust. She doesnt remember falling asleep. She turns her head and sees the entrance to her cave has crumbled and been claimed by vines and wildflowers and fungus. 

Light seeps into past the boulders, painting the cave a dull umber. She looks down and sees that shes missing entire patches of skin, is discolored, and also has mushrooms and lichens growing along her skin. She begins to think this is just a dream when a centipede crawls out from her ribs and nibbles on the base of her breast.

She feels no pain, more like the ghost of pain. Like she should feel but can't imagine feeling. She kneels and beetles skitter out of her lower regions, a moth taking flight from her jaw. Larva of some sore nestle in against her ribs, swaddled in the rotting flesh of her lungs.

She is powerful like this, her own world. He own universe, feeding and giving life to new species. She is gaia like this.

What a thing to dream.


End file.
